


鸣佐子｜才意识到青梅竹马是女孩子可以告白吗

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 纯情小伙小纳
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship, 鸣佐子
Kudos: 25





	鸣佐子｜才意识到青梅竹马是女孩子可以告白吗

宇智波佐子正在发育的胸部让漩涡鸣人很在意。

意识到这点时他上课也忍不住要去偷瞟他的好朋友，鸣人不知道自己的视线已经不算在偷看了，简直是明目张胆的在瞪她，整张脸都朝着佐子，隔着两条桌子她都觉得坐如针毡，这个总是爱和自己吵架的人又是在干嘛，这是他的新招数想打扰我学习吗。于是她强迫自己无视鸣人。他的动静很大，只有他自己不觉得，毕竟他一斜眼还能看到卡卡西在讲台上口若悬河。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，想着佐子和自己的事。佐子是从小和他一起长大的，因为父母关系很好，又是邻居，听说小时候总是分不开，长大些又很爱打架，他们还一起抓鱼爬山，遛狗去野餐，吵架又和好，和好又吵架，乐此不疲，他们总说是小孩子情绪丰富。鸣人想，佐子对别人才不会这样，她只和我这样要好。他没想过为什么自己会这样想，也从没把她作为异性审视，只是当得知每年可以许三个生日愿望的时候，总会有一个是要和佐子当永远的好朋友，即使关系看起来又好又坏，他也没想过佐子不在他的身边。

想到佐子以前的头发也短短的，硬硬的戳在后脑勺，现在它们变得乖顺的垂下来了。鸣人觉得那些一起经历过的快乐时光就要随着佐子慢慢变大的胸部消失了，觉得自己内心缺失掉的一块被佐子偷走了，分成两半塞在她的胸脯前变成弧度很可爱的半圆，让他们变成两个人了。

坐在后面的奈良鹿丸忍不住捣他。

“我说鸣人，你老是看佐子做什么？卡卡西老师已经看了你半天了。”

他条件反射要用书去挡自己的脸，躲在立起来的书后面小声质问鹿丸。

“什、什么？鹿丸你不早点告诉我！”

“拜托，”鹿丸非常无奈，“我已经喊了你好几下，根本不理我，你到底在干嘛啊鸣人？”

“是.....是那个......什么.......哦对！量、量子阅读啊我说！”

他总不能说自己盯着青梅竹马的胸，随口扯了一个很适合他的理由。想到他们的美好的过去和可能就要一片虚无的未来，不知道自己到底该如何迈出横亘在他们之间的，无形的坎。

这时智商两百情商还未知的的中学生鹿丸惊了，觉得鸣人真的在进行量子阅读实验，以为他真的被网上的假新闻骗，于是非常恨铁不成钢的不想理他，拉过正在偷吃的同桌丁次说鸣人真的傻了。

下课后看到香磷在偷偷递给佐子什么东西，但是佐子很坦荡的把它拿在手上，一个很薄的方形小包，鸣人几乎一瞬间明白那是什么，那是卫生巾，为什么佐子不告诉我呢？这是她的初/潮吗？她来月经了，佐子几乎真正成为一个女人了。

他们一起出去了，鸣人猜是去了厕所，在佐子站起来的时候他看到凳子上有一些血痕，佐子一定没看到，鸣人自己的血也沸腾在脸上，只觉得满脸通红，他不想让别人发现这件事，他臆想佐子可能会很不好意思，但实际上佐子从来不会因为这些事害羞。只是他对于青梅竹马古怪的占有欲和一点也不靠谱的猜测。大步地走到她的凳子上坐下，想偷偷用自己的黑色裤子帮她擦掉那些痕迹，他没想到用纸或者什么别的，佐子的裙子肯定也弄脏了，他想和佐子也有同样的体验。

他觉得这是自己该做的，只有漩涡鸣人能做。

宇智波佐子回来的时候被漩涡鸣人的外套整个罩住，鸣人没比她高很多，生理差异决定了那个外套对她来说是有些大的。她此刻因为生理期有些烦躁，觉得这是鸣人在捉弄她，简直要爆怒：鸣人今天很奇怪，他一定又在想方设法捉弄我，如果不是现在我一定会揍他，让他下跪说佐子大王我再也不敢了，然后为我端茶倒水捶背，说拉面是垃圾食品只有和大王一样吃番茄才能获得人生幸福的真谛。于是胡思乱想一通她又觉得心情畅快了。

对面的人还傻傻的，脸很红，撅着嘴巴表情有点扭曲。鸣人非常谨慎的把衣服给她披好，刚好可以盖住她的屁股，用谨慎形容鸣人是很奇怪的，从很小和他一起长大的佐子非常清楚他是一个怎样热血又无畏的小笨蛋，她接受了鸣人的衣服，但是又担心起他来。

“你怎么了吊车尾的？不舒服？”

她想伸手去摸他的脸，佐子抬起手的时候鸣人好像闻到一股腥甜的味道，对于男性的他来说是很陌生的，但是又让他无端想到他第一次梦/遗，他又发现了佐子另一个味道的秘密。佐子的手很软，刚洗过还带着潮意，鸣人只觉得被这只冰冷的手烫到，又被燥出一阵热汗，他欲盖弥彰，很大声音说漩涡大爷我只想给你一件外套而已！你肯定要感冒了我说哈哈哈！

佐子跟不上他的脑回路了，理解一点他不好意思的体贴，她想到鸣人应该是发现了，他有点像个男人了，不只爱对她做恶作剧了，佐子觉得鸣人在重新审视他们的关系了，或者是佐子自己。

放学的时候佐子把外套还给他时鸣人没要，并且不顾牙的深切呼唤，连球也不踢了，隔着栏网和那群被太阳和汗水烘得臭臭的男生说明天见，非要和佐子一起回家。

佐子都由他。她走得很快，鸣人发现她的裙子有一块褐色的痕迹从他的外套下摆漏出来，于是贴在她后面想要帮她挡住，佐子的发梢不停的刮到鸣人的鼻尖，他有点发痒，他又闻到一阵别的香味，可能是路上的花草香还是佐子的味道，本来觉得是正义使者的鸣人又因为再次的意识到佐子是其实是女孩头脑发热。

鸣人贴的很紧，佐子有点迈不开腿，她停下的时候鸣人撞到她的背，即使隔着两层衣服他的胸腔下方也能感受到佐子的胸/衣轮廓，钢扣很微妙的硌到了他。鸣人脑子烧的不行，不知道怎么面对佐子，他觉得自己应该离开她，更深一部分的感觉是想抱住她，让她承认自己，毕竟鸣人觉得没办法离开佐子，他决定坦白，把主动权交给佐子。

带着温度呼吸从后面传来，佐子也有点不知所措，他们没有用这样的方式隔的这么近过，她觉得自己应该先说点什么。

“我说吊车尾的，你今天到底怎么了？”

“......没什么，只是、只是觉得佐子稍微长大了啊我说。”

他很笨拙的挠了挠头，好像还在想要怎么开口。

佐子有点无奈的叹了口气，鸣人觉得自己应该和他分享所有事情，不过这种感觉不坏，她转过头去看鸣人，两个人拉开一点距离。

“不只是我，你也在长大，我们都在长大的。”

鸣人看到她抬眼看自己，觉得要被佐子漆黑的，细长的大眼睛吸入那个漩涡，他好像被催眠了，想要坦白这让他头昏脑胀思考了一天的一切。

“我说佐子，你能等我成为一个男人吗？”

“你在说什么？你不就是男的吗？”

“我是说、真正的男人！！！

佐子只觉得他又在哪里看了什么热血少年漫画，难道他要去修炼吗？

“我是说，佐子以后就做我的女人吧！我觉得我永远也、无法和佐子分开！！！”

他几乎是吼出来，佐子被吓了一跳，附近的路人也非常兴致勃勃地看着这个说出什么誓言的中学生。鸣人没想到自己声音这么大，面对围观群众也十分不好意思，他抓住佐子的手腕想带她远离这里。佐子看着他比昨天还要高一些的背，她视力非常好，几乎是鸣人转身就看到了他不知道他的裤子不再是黑色，有一块和佐子裙底非常像的污渍大大咧咧的贴在漩涡鸣人的屁股后面，她的心立刻动容了。或许更早的时候就是，她比鸣人早熟。

她看着鸣人颤颤巍巍，带着她朝夕阳跑去，他是非常有活力的，几乎要和太阳融为一体。此刻她非常想呆在这个男孩的身边，佐子也迎着那个看起来很大很近的太阳和他一起跑起来，感觉自己的脸被太阳最后一点光照的发烫，他们的家都不在这边，但是她只是追着鸣人才这样。

鸣人发现自己没有被制止，知道自己成功了，他是那么的了解佐子这个人，他非常开心，想到回去要告诉爸爸妈妈，自己也有一个很喜欢的人了，她也那么喜欢我。

他们不知道什么时候牵着手，然后踏着落日的铺在地上的，最后的余晖，要走回家里去，佐子还在想她自己刚刚是不是有点蠢。

“我说佐子，今天、今天来我家里.....吃饭吧？”

“为什么不是你去我家里吃？”

“啊，也可以哦佐子！我去跟我爸妈说一声就好啦！要不我们一起吃嘛！”

“好啊，”佐子非常轻松愉快的答应了，又使劲拍了下鸣人的屁股，“来我家之前记得先换条裤子啊笨蛋。”

“什、什么？”

鸣人摸到自己的裤子后面，有一块很小的、已经有点硬了的东西，他想起来自己是怎么把佐子的凳子清理干净的，那应该是佐子的东西。他的脸又红了，脑子嗡嗡的，又不希望佐子发现，他又开始非常大声的喊：

“我、我知道啦！！！！！！只是、只是不小心屁股流血了而已！！！！”

“那你可要注意、注意一下你的屁股呀。待会我让妈妈少放一点辣椒好了。”

佐子知道他在想什么，非常体贴的点了点头。


End file.
